


Tree Of Unlife

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: The Doctor and Rose make a startling discovery at The National Gallery - one that threatens to unravel Time itself.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Tree Of Unlife

“Doctor? What’s going on?” Rose asked as she stared at the mural in horror. She felt her blood run cold; hollow eyes feeling like they were staring into her soul.

“Ohhh, that’s the work of Gustav Klimt!” The Doctor replied with trademark glee as he dashed from the pottery he had been studying over to his companion. “Bit of a shy fellow, but I always found him enchanting myself. What seems to be the…oh.”

He saw in place of the two figures formed by the branches of the tree, two nightmares in silver. Enemies the Doctor knew all too well – Cybermen. The metallic branches stretched out in monstrous directions -as if choking the very life from the art itself.

Running as fast as they could to the blue police box, they slammed the door of the TARDIS behind them and fired up the engine.

* * *

“Well, that was a bit bumpier than I expected,” The Doctor groaned, picking himself carefully up off the TARDIS’s metal floor as it came to a stop.

“Now, off to find Gustav, stop the Cybermen, and be back in time for supper.”

Placing a brimmed hat on Rose’s head, he handed her a candle.

“We’ll be needing these.”

“Why’s that?”

“Why, it’s Christmas, Rose! Christmas in 1905, to be exact. That’s two Christmases in one year for us, can you believe it? We should pick up some gifts for your mum while we’re here, save us some time.”

“I think I’ve had enough Christmas already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
